Arthur Pendragon
|kanji = アーサー・ペンドラゴン |rōmaji = Āsā Pendoragon |alias = Lord Arthur King Arthur |age = 16 |birth = August 17 |race = Human |height = 170 cm (5'7") |weight = 64 kg (141 lbs) |gender = Male |eye = Violet |hair = Amber |bloodtype = A |occupation = King of Camelot |affiliation = Kingdom of Camelot |family = Uther unnamed adoptive father Kay |manga = Chapter 62 |anime = Episode 16 |seiyu = Sachi Kokuryu |english = Zach Aguilar }} is the current king and ruler of Camelot. He is also the Royal vessel. Appearance Arthur dons a set of full-body gold-colored steel armor with a unique helmet accentuated by three horns, two triple integrals, and a cape. He has a very youthful appearance, with messy orange hair and a long cowlick that falls over the left side of his face. Arthur also appears to be relatively short in height. Personality Arthur is a polite, young man who is still adjusting to his role as king. He takes his responsibilities very seriously, but usually undertakes them with a smile and has a very warm, and happy-go-lucky demeanor. Despite his outward appearance, it would be wrong to characterize him as immature or oblivious as in the extra chapter, "World of Love", he is fully aware that his older, adoptive brother hates and is even trying to kill him, but hopes one day they can become friends. History Before becoming a king Arthur was a simple child who was adopted by a man who happened to be a Holy Knight and had an adopted older brother named Kay. Kay harbored a hatred for the young boy. Once, while they were children, Kay took Arthur's sword and offered to give it back to him if he crushed an apple with a stick whilst blindfolded and in the middle of a gorge on one of several platforms. Arthur completed this challenge with ease. Kay was furious at Arthur's skill and tossed the sword at him which lead to Arthur falling down unfazed while Kay smiled. However, Arthur was saved by a strange Holy Knight who was shocked and amazed at how Arthur managed to be brave and fearless whilst falling to his doom. He was also impressed as to how Arthur forgave his brother, even telling him he should be a king instead of a Holy Knight like their father. Arthur was shocked until it was revealed that he was Bartra Liones, the 11th king of Liones, as he wondered if he was never going to be a Holy Knight as the king of Liones and his two escorts, Slader and Hugo, left for a meeting with King Uther Pendragon. During the Introduction arc, Arthur is rumored to have just became the new king of Camelot by the drinking patrons at Boar Hat in the small town of Bernia. In Camelot, a giant sword fell from the sky to the Earth, where people believed that it was a holy sword sent from God. Every Holy Knight tried to pull it out but they all failed until Arthur came and successfully pulled the sword, making him the new king of Camelot. At some of point in time Arthur met Merlin, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony, who became his teacher and resolved to rescue King Bartra from the Holy Knights. Plot Kingdom Infiltration arc When the three Seven Deadly Sins - Meliodas, Ban and Gowther - invaded the Kingdom of Liones in order to save Elizabeth Liones, Arthur leads a sizable army of Holy Knights from Camelot. His presence is easily noticed by both Great Holy Knights and the three invading Deadly Sins. Outside of the castle, Arthur is seen riding his huge warhorse and stands with his assembled forces and a mysterious cloaked person beside him. When Hendrickson confronted Arthur outside of the gates with his two Holy Knights the king of Camelot wished to be granted audience with King Bartra soon after the cloaked individual removed their illusion of an army, revealing it to be a ruse just to get the Holy Knights' attention. Hendrickson lied to Arthur, saying the king was sick and was under care of the kingdom's finest mages but Arthur told the latter that his cloaked friend could heal the sickly king. Hendrickson refused Arthur's offer but the young king remained firm and would not leave because if there was a problem he would be helping. Hendrickson reluctantly accepted Arthur's offer and escorted the king of Camelot and his cloaked friend to the castle. While on the way there, Hendrickson questioned Arthur if he knew of the problem they are facing only for the young king to reveal that he made it up, making the Great Holy Knight grew suspicious of him. Asking Arthur once more, this time of what he is after, which Arthur refused to reveal, Hendrickson and his two other Holy Knights surrounded the duo and told them that they killed every foreign messengers who visited Liones, even if he was the king. Then suddenly, Vivian appeared out of nowhere and informed Hendrickson of an event and teleported away. When Arthur asked if the female Holy Knight was a Liones mage, Hendrickson immediately attacked Arthur with one slash, telling him that he will not live to find out. After sending the king of Camelot flying to a building, Hendrickson discovered that he received a cut on his head, realizing that Arthur's reputation was merely not for show as the latter blocked Hendrickson's attack with his sword while at the same time wounding him. Arthur then comments that Hendrickson is not bad being a Great Holy Knight as the king of Camelot prepares to battle him while his cloaked friend dealt with the other two Holy Knights. Arthur and Hendrickson's battle reaches the center of Liones as people leave in fear of the two. Arthur told Hendrickson to finish their fight, while Hendrickson wonder at the young mans strengths and powers, but Arthur went toward Hendrickson and started attacking him with multiplied sword slashes while Hendrickson blocked all of them. Arthur told Hendrickson to stop holding back, while the latter asked Arthur to do the same, and show him the power that made Arthur the new king. Hendrickson sent Arthur crashing into the wall of a building and summoned Hellblaze to kill Arthur, while Arthur was fair and wondered about Hellblaze's ability. As an irritated Hendrickson used Hellblaze Scream, it was counter by Meliodas who appear in the scene between them as Arthur was alarmed by Meliodas' appearance. Arthur watched in amazement at Meliodas's skill, but when Hendrickson mentioned that Meliodas is the captain of the Deadly Sins, Arthur joined the battle when Gilthunder appears and attacks Meliodas. Meliodas thanked him and asked him if he could give him a hand in the fight. He also asked him for his name, as Arthur told it to him, he also mentioned he had heard of him and knows him and then they both prepared to face Gilthunder and Hendrickson together. When Hendrickson provoked Meliodas, leading to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath suddenly attacking two Holy Knights with full force pushing them back and slightly wounding them, Arthur was astonished. Witnessing Meliodas and Gilthunder clashing with great speed and skill, Arthur was shocked that the two combatants were not even serious in their battle, only for Hendrickson to swiftly appear behind Arthur to tell him that it is the same thing between them before resuming their battle. As Gilthunder used Iron Hammer of the Thunder Emperor on Meliodas close-range, Arthur, while still clashing swords with Hendrickson, displays shock again. Seeing Meliodas' Black Mark, Arthur lets Hendrickson elbow him in the stomach. The king of Camelot asks Hendrickson about the demon powers only for the latter to retort that why should he bother to tell when Arthur's going to die. Then Arthur received a burn from Hendrickson's Hellblaze and panicked but was swiftly saved by the cloaked person, whom he thanked. He then tells his partner to stand back as he got this to which Hendrickson calls him an idiot. Arthur end up being heavily injured by Hendrickson while the latter went off to battle Meliodas. Arthur apologized to Meliodas for not buying enough time, but the latter told Arthur to rest for now and leave the battle to him. Arthur started to blame himself as he was not strong enough, but the cloaked person told Arthur that he performed admirably and just surviving a fight against a Great Holy Knight of another kingdom is significant. The cloaked person said that Arthur's first battle was well done and should watch Meliodas battle as it would serve him in the future where he is destined to lead Britannia one day. Gilthunder changes sides and joins Meliodas and Arthur's side, and defeats Hendrickson. After the battle, Arthur tags along with Gilthunder, Margaret, and Meliodas, and they join up with the other group with the goal of rescuing Bartra and Elizabeth. Arthur compliments Meliodas and his heroic deeds including saving Gilthunder and Margaret. The clueless group confess that they have no idea who Arthur is. Arthur informs them that he is the new king of Camelot, and he is here because he heard that Bartra was in trouble, and came to rescue Bartra. Gowther questions if the power they sensed earlier was him, at which Arthur confirmed. Meliodas then wonders why Arthur didn't use it, and Arthur admits that he has no knowledge of what his power might be and wanted to fight a Great Holy Knight so his power would awake, but unfortunately, it did not. The group are dumbfounded at Arthur, and some commented that he is an idiot for fighting a Great Holy Knight without any powers at all. Suddenly, Arthur and the others are teleported to a forest by Vivian, but fortunately, they are soon sent back to Liones by Arthur's mysterious cloaked friend. The cloaked figure is soon revealed to be Merlin of the Seven Deadly Sins. After the situation, Bartra started to cough blood which alarmed everyone until Merlin came and offered to heal him back in Camelot along with Arthur. As Merlin was about to leave through teleport, Arthur told her to wait as he went to Meliodas and offer him the title and rank of Great Holy Knight of Camelot as he believed that they were fated to meet. Everyone was surprised and shocked at Arthur's offer, but Meliodas accepted Arthur's offer to Elizabeth's dismay as Meliodas believed that since the kingdom is saved, Elizabeth is freed, and Dawn Roar will take over the Deadly Sins job, there would be no need of him in Liones. Arthur was pleased with Meliodas acceptance, but Meliodas told him not yet as he need to be in the kingdom to restore it and he still has the Boar Hat to run. Meliodas then asks Merlin if she will rejoin the Deadly Sins who said not right away and teleported along with the sick Bartra and the depressed Arthur. However, as a result the three didn't know of the next dire situation happening to Liones as Hendrickson caused the Demon blood of the New Generation to awaken and mutate them into hybrid Demons to rampage around the kingdom. Albion arc Later back in Camelot, Arthur and his kingdom's Holy Knights prepare themselves for battle against mysterious gigantic figure threatening his country that appeared out of nowhere just as Bartra said that the omen of the Holy War sets in the south of Britannia. As the mysterious giant figure approaches his kingdom, Arthur sets out orders to knights and Holy Knight Apprentices to focus on the evacuation of his people and readies all Holy Knights for battle before being informed of a flying giant pig hovering above Camelot much to their shock. As the Albion reacting to Meliodas and his team's power level, Arthur and the Holy Knights could feel the tremendous "desire to kill" aura from the Albion. The Albion tries to destroy Merlin's Perfect Cube that has been set by her to protect the whole Camelot by punching it over and over but its attack doesn't do any damage. Desperate, it shots flame to the barrier. Arthur panicked and order the anti-air magic to neutralized the attack. With their attack, the Holy Knights succeed to neutralize the Albion's attack. Arthur congratulated them, but he sure that they will not survive the second attack. As what Arthur afraid of, the Albion shots another flame. The Holy Knights who desperate tries to shield their king with their own body, but the Albion attack reflected by Meliodas' Full Counter. Following Meliodas, Arthur ordered the Holy Knights to climbed the Albion's arm. Arthur got trapped under Albion's hand, but Meliodas saves him quickly, breaking Liz's Sword in the end. After Meliodas gots his Sacred Treasure, Lostvayne back from Merlin, he slices Albion's left arm easily in one move, making Arthur impressed. Finally, Meliodas defeats the Albion using his special technique. Arthur jumps from Albion's body and happily runs toward Meliodas, asking what moves that he made a while ago. As the situation calmed down, Meliodas tells Arthur about Ten Commandments' backstory, the organization who work under the Demon King who send the Albion to destroy Camelot. As he and Diane grow afraid, Hawk tells them that they don't need to worry after Meliodas regain his power from Istar and Lostvayne already returns to his hands. Suddenly, Galand, a member of Ten Commandment landed on Camelot, making Merlin quickly moves to Arthur's side as Hawk tells her that the power level of the commandment is 26.000. During Galand's appearance, Arthur keep worries and unfocused. He watches in horror as Galand swings his spear and destroyed a large inhabited area. Merlin acts fast as she creates Perfect Cube spell on Arthur and Elizabeth. However, Galand contfronts her and puss her to making a false agreement. Arthur once again watches an unimaginable event as Merlin's body suddenly petrified completely. Unknowingly, Galand's commandment is "Truth" and people who tells lies in front of him will turn into stone. One by one fighter has been turned down by Galand. Before he could reach Arthur and Elizabeth, Gowther who has return to his human form emerges. Istar arc After Galand left, Arthur cries besides Merlin's petrified body, blaming Merlin's dead to himself. However, Merlin revealed that she transferred her soul to her Sacred Treasure, Aldan before her body could petrified completely, making Arthur relieved. Merlin informed that Seven Deadly Sins combined with their allies' power still can't match the power of Ten Commandments. She also said that if Arthur and Elizabeth could activate their power during their next battle, they could be a great hope for them. Arthur who is very pessimistic with his hidden power, surprised after Elizabeth said that she would do anything to help everyone. To gain more power and regain Meliodas' sealed power, Arthur and the others visit the Land of Druid, Istar. Gowther asks Arthur why he doesn't follow everyone to the center ruin, but Arthur asks Gowther the same question. During Meliodas test to regain his sealed power back, Arthur appeared in one of his flashback visions. As the chief, Jenna lead them to the training cave, Arthur was shocked as he saw Hendrickson being alive and brought heavily wounded Gilthunder, Griamor, and Howzer with him. Arthur looks curiously as Jenna heals the trio. After they regain conscioussness again, all of the group start to removing their clothes and weapons before enter the training cave. Arthur asks Merlin why she doesn't come along, she replies that she can't come because she has no physical body. Inside the training cave, Arthur who teamed with Gowther fights a golem type monster. Before Arthur could hit the monster, it splits it body but shut down by Gowther with his ability Hijack. However, the spell doesn't affect it and beheads Gowther. Arthur shouts in panicked, but relieved as he sees Gowther is still alive although his head is separated from his body. Gowther reveals that someone must be controlling the monster. Somehow, Arthur and Gowther managed to defeat the monster and returned to the cave entrance. Outside, Merlin notices a creature sitting on top of Arthur's head. When she asks Arthur what the strange object on his head is, Arthur and Gowther merely reply, "It's a mystery". After Arthur and the others bide their farewell to Jenna and the others, Gowther tries to pull Cath from Arthur's head but the cat doesn't budge from Arthur. Ravens arc During their travel to find the Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor, Arthur sees King leaves the Boar Hat, still shows his distrust toward Meliodas. Great Fight Festival arc In Boar Hat, still in their journey to search for Escanor, Arthur is surprised when Gowther suddenly quoted a line from the book "The Lost Treasure". Gowther says that he would lend Arthur the book. Meanwhile, Fraudrin, one of the Ten Commandments reveals that Gowther is a former member of the Ten Commandments. At one point, Meliodas decides to enter the Vaizel Great Fighting Festival and Arthur, still with the mysterious cat on his head, got separated with Meliodas from the main team after they enter Vaizel's maze. Inside the maze, Arthur is impressed by Meliodas' strength when he defeats four Earth Crawlers alone. Both of them agree that the taste of cooked Earth Crawler is very bad. After they dumped the cooked Earth Crawler, Arthur recalls that he hasn't done anything to pay Merlin's kindness. Merlin found Arthur by the wayside and since then, she mentored him until now. While they are talking, suddenly Meliodas feels Elizabeth's presence accross the thick wall of the maze, making Arthur wonders. While Meliodas is thinking about how to accross the wall, he and Arthur find cooked Earth Crawler's meats. They soon eat it over and over after they find that the taste of the cooked meat is very delicious, unlike theirs. It revealed that the cook of the meat is the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban. Arthur watches Meliodas and Ban's reunion in awe and could feel the changing atmosphere after Ban's appearance. Arthur, Meliodas, and Ban later teamed up to find Elizabeth and the others. Meliodas and Ban try to find a way to destroy the wall, but Arthur insists that they can't break the wall due to its fast regeneration. However, Meliodas and Ban's power could penetrate the wall and order Arthur to follow them across the wall before it could regenerates. Arthur envies Meliodas, that Elizabeth and Ban trust him so it can helps Meliodas become the most powerful warrior. Meliodas tells Arthur that the most important part is how you feel towards people, not what the others thinking about him. Arthur then become more determined to save Merlin. Defensive Battle for Liones arc Current arc Abilities and Equipment Arthur carries a large sword and is seen mounted on a relatively huge warhorse geared with metal armor. Arthur appears to be very capable combatant as he easily blocked Hendrickson's surprise attack and simultaneously dealt a counter strike, dealing a blow on the Great Holy Knight. Arthur's swordsmanship skill is above that of an ordinary human level as Arthur was able to keep up with Hendrickson and had great speed. But Hendrickson knew that Arthur was holding back for reasons unknown. In the past, Arthur appeared to have a high degree of strength as shown after pulling the giant sword from the stone, he was able to lift it with ease. It was revealed that Arthur doesn't know his own power and tried to find one by putting his life on the line. He is revealed to be the Royal Vessel. Weapons * : Arthur carries a longsword with a cross-shaped pommel and quillon. It possesses the ability to revert itself back to normal if it were to be broken. Power Level Relationships Family Kay Kay is Arthur's adoptive brother. Arthur appears to like Kay well enough and doesn't view him as a bad guy. Kay, on the other hand, seems to dislike Arthur and did not care if he died during their childhood. Seven Deadly Sins Merlin Arthur and Merlin have a student and master relationship. It is unknown how they met but Arthur holds Merlin in high esteem and considers her an irreplaceable friend and valued teacher. They seem to be very close, with Merlin covering his eyes with her hand as Meliodas gropes Elizabeth and when Arthur is crying uncontrollably because he thought that Merlin had died and that he had failed to protect her. Meliodas Arthur and Meliodas appear to have a good relationship. Arthur seems to think very highly of Meliodas, seeing him as heroic and a skilled fighter during his battle against Hendrickson and Gilthunder. Arthur was so amazed at Meliodas skill and character that he offers him the rank of Great Holy Knight in Camelot which Meliodas accepts to Arthur's joy. Arthur was later disappointed when Meliodas said he will come to Camelot "when he feels like it" to help with Camelot's problems. Others Nanashi Arthur and Nanashi seemed to have an odd friendship since they first met as combat partners at the start of the Great Fight Festival. Although his attempts to befriend the foreign swordsman were met with indifference, Arthur have somehow managed to convince him help defend Britannia from the Ten Commandments. List of Fights Kingdom Infiltration arc *Arthur Pendragon vs. Hendrickson: Indecisive *Meliodas & Arthur Pendragon vs. Hendrickson & Gilthunder: Loss Trivia *Arthur, in Arthurian legend, was a famous king of Camelot, wielder of the legendary sword, Excalibur, and the founder of the Knights of the Round Table. *Arthur appears to be left-handed, carrying his sword with his left hand. *As a dignified king, he has no favorite food. *According to the databook(s): **Special ability: Carving with his sword **Hobbies: Challenging new things **Charmpoint: His weird front hair **Complex: That he became a king all of a sudden **Respects: Meliodas **Doesn’t want as his enemy: Merlin **Dream/Hope: Making Camelot a wonderful country **Regrets: That he couldn’t save Merlin References }} Navigation es:Arthur Pendragon Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:Humans